Talk:Series 5
Rumours *Michelle Ryan who played Nimueh will return! *Lancelot and Freya will appear. Rumoured Cast (in order of the chance of appearing) *Nimueh - Michelle Ryan "Nimueh will return in series 5 episode 1 she is going to be allies with Morgana and Aithusa which has been confirmed" *Freya - Laura Donnelly (TPTB: "She's important to the legend, so there's a good chance they will reunite, yes!"[4]) *Uther Pendragon - Anthony Head (TPTB: "We loved working with Tony Head, we've got plenty of ideas as to how Uther could return! But when, we're not sure..."[5]) *Sir Lancelot - Santiago Cabrera (no confirmation yet) *Tristan - Ben Daniels (possible) *Morgause - Emilia Fox ("Maybe. There's no such thing as real death on Merlin, so it's possible.") *Alvarr - Joseph Mawle (no confirmation yet) *Alator of the Catha - Gary Lewis (no confirmation yet) *Alice - Pauline Collins (no confirmation yet) *Queen Annis - Lindsay Duncan (no confirmation yet) This is what I know: Mordred is about 17 now, so he is not Asa Butterfield, Agravaine will not be back and neither will Lancelot.Morganamagic7 10:38, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I think Lancelot will appear just like Freya did in 3x13 21:20, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Maybe Alvarr will come back as a potential love interest to Morgana? He appeared to take a liking to her during his last appearance in Camelot. miss_guinevere I think Lancelot will come into one of Merlin's dreams and give him something very important, I don't think he will return to a mortal life though Gwaine-looks-like-cenred 05:13, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Speculations The way the producers mention the two dragons right when they're talking about two other new monsters in series 5 makes me think the dragons will be a big part of defeating the monsters. Obviously the evil character they're talking about is MORDRED! Can't wait to see him back. I think Merlin's magic will be revealed in the series4 finale, and arthur banishes him, so at the beginning of series 5 merlin is living with the druids, and his talents are needed to defeat the new monsters and save arthur. So arthur lets him come back. Thoughts?... 19:58, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I WAS RIGHT, I KNEW THERE WOULD BE A MORDRED CLIFFHANGER AT THE END, proof... User blog:Gwaine-looks-like-cenred/Mordred???????? Gwaine-looks-like-cenred 07:40, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Rumoured cast To be perfectly honest, this whole "rumoured cast" section is just annoying the way it is now. For most of the characters/cast on this list there're not even the slightest rumours going on, people just mostly stating their personal opinions or wishes (and I'm pretty sure at some point we will read that Nimueh is definitely going to be back *rolls eyes*) or making assumptions. So, I'd like to propose something to prevent things from going crazy: How about we only post cast and/or characters in this section when there're indeed official hints (a link to the source has to be provided) they're going to be back or will appear at all? If you look at Freya or Uther, the producers hinted they might be back... that's what I mean. :) Noogard 09:29, December 9, 2011 (UTC) : While I was looking forward for the appearance of Obi-Wan Kenobi, I tried to keep that section away by removing it, when there was nothing filled in. I really think it has no value whatsoever and should be removed. ;) — ochristi (t· ) 10:20, December 9, 2011 (UTC) : I put up a speculated cast and moved some of the names to it, hopefully that will fix some of thee confusion. K? :D:D:D:D:D:D:D 19:56, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I think it should be 'possible cast', and I think if we see 'Nimueh' on this page, we should delete the name ASAP, because last season I was so excited that I was sh**ing myself. And when the season gets closer and most of the facts have been confirmed, we should remove it, but when it's a year away, we should be making assumptions, as long as they don't go too far (like Nimueh reviving). — preceding unsigned comment made Gwaine-looks-like-cenred (talk) 20:18, December 09, 2011 (UTC) Propose removal Can we please remove that cast stuff, as it is entirely made up and I see no purpose whatsoever to keep it here. Leave it to some serious fan pages, in only makes the wiki look bad. Greetings — ochristi (t· ) 22:59, December 11, 2011 (UTC) : Fine by me!!! :D I'd rather have nothing there than all these made up rumours. Noogard 05:41, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I removed the respective section as no other solution was presented. Dear editors, please do not reintroduce random characters in the previous form, without any reliable source telling Actor X was cast for Role Y. — ochristi (t· ) 07:23, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I've added a message that says... I've added a message that says, "DO NOT ADD NIMUEH WITHOUT DIRECT SOURCE," Which means do not add Nimueh without 100% proof. I don't think anyone here wants their hopes as high as they were last season, so PLEASE do not add Nimueh to 'Possible Cast.' — preceding unsigned comment made Gwaine-looks-like-cenred (talk) 23:43, December 10, 2011 (UTC) WHYYYYYYY! Series 4 hasn't even ended yet and I'm already hyped up for Series 5! Why must it be so long??????????!!! sobs. 18:55, December 11, 2011 (UTC) So... So... Aithusa is ''evil? ''<- Nope, what did that little baby dragon do wrong? Any good-hearted creature with magic would help someone dying (like Morgana). Aithusa can't red minds either- he didn't know Morgana was bad! Morgana is probably not a dragonlord or in control of dragons. I mean, the dragon didn't hurt Lancelot? Dragons can be nice if they want. So... Isolde dies and Tristan vanishes? <- Or maybe Tristan becomes a knight of Camelot? But he wasn't shown at the end. Maybe he'll return in another episode to help them out at the last minute. THAT WAS SO SAD WHEN ISOLDE DIED. So... the dragon told all those people to show up at the sword in the stone clearing AND told them the story Merlin just made up? <- No, the dragon took Merlin to the people and he directed them to the sword in the stone. I do suppose there's a bit of a hole here... Merlin needed the dragon to take him to them, but how did they all get back? Maybe it wasn't a long walk, maybe the dragon just helped him SEE them. But wouldn't they have noticed the dragon and freaked? Well, he is a creature of magic. So... Hunith just vanishes with no explanation? <- She's still in Ealdor, the Southrons would've left Ealdor a long time ago. Merlin was, you know, too busy saving the mightiest kingdom in Albion to go hug his momma. So... must i continue? I was just like what? through most of the episode. Confusion confusion confusion. I almost cried at the last part where Aithusa (Cute baby dragon!) joins Morgana. Didn't make any sense to me why. Cuz even if the white dragon is the enemy of camelot in the legends, Merlin is not the legends. Aithusa should have his loyalties be to the Great Dragon and Merlin because The Dragon has been looking after him, Merlin saved him and hatched him, and the dragon said that Aithusa(light of the sun!) meant good for Albion. I mean, I just don't get it. Ok temper tantrums done now, Series 5 should be cool now that Gwens the queen. Hopefully now the show will have more to do with Merlin instead of Merlin looking out for Arthur all the time. 03:53, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Rest, child, rest. Re-watch it and it'll make a bit more sense. The idea WAS to have you crying at the end, though, it can't wrap up and be all sweet, not yet. (Although it is annoying how we're probably going to start off how we started off at the start of series 4 again- a peaceful Camelot with Arthur in rule) (Edits done by Dryuuu 05:34, December 25, 2011 (UTC)Dryuuu) Credits Who do you think will replace Nathaniel Parker on the opening credits? It has always been 6 names. I'm guessing Rupert Young. 23:45, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Its probably going to be Rupert Young since he is the longest running recurring cast member. Though it could be Eoin Macken as another choice for the spot as well. Who knows it could even be both of them even won't know until Series 5 or at least near time they start filming Series 5. From Rod12 Mordred's portrayer (?) HEY Whoever put Mordred on the official cast list needs to put up a source pronto!